Je ne veux pas aimer
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Un James x Michael ! James en veut pas aimer Michael et le prend pour un plan cul. Michael aime James et cette situation l'insupporte. Et James va être dans la merde. Quand Michael demande des explications, il ne sait pas qu'il va mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de plus profond. Two Shot. /!\yaoi/!\
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les cookies !**

 **J'ai écrit une fic sur les acteurs, James McAvoy et Michael Fassbender, de Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr dans X-Men. C'est donc... un truc bizarre que personne va lire mais osef, si il y en a qui lisent faites le savoir en postant une petite review ! ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"James... tenta Michael.

-Toi et moi, c'est juste du sexe donc ne va rien imaginer. répondit James en se rhabillant.

-Écout... mais il fut coupé par les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.

-Tu es ma drogue Michael, j'aime te sentir en moi mais ça s'arrête là. souffla James en s'écartant. Tu es une putain de drogue mais il n'y a pas de sentiments ici, juste du sexe." et il sortit de la loge du blond, le laissant essoufflé et pantelant.

Michael était follement, éperdument et malheureusement amoureux de James McAvoy. Et ce dernier en profitait bien, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser...  
Il l'aimait. Et ça faisait tris mois que ça durait.

Ça faisait maintenant bien un mois que Michael Fassbender s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé en amour pour son collègue, James McAvoy. Son si séduisant collègue, avec ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, sa bouche naturellement rouge, ses cheveux habilement décoiffés qui semblaient si soyeux, son corps très alléchant -Michael l'avait déjà vu torse nu- et enfin, son air ingénu et innocent qui n'était VRAIMENT qu'un air et ABSOLUMENT PAS le reflet de la réalité, mais il le saurait plus tard.

Aussi, en ce jour de tournage, il avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments, quoiqu'il se passe ensuite. Peu importait, il voulait lui dire.

 **-À la sortie de la journée-**

"James ! appela Michael le brun devant lui.

-Mh oui quoi ? lui répondit James en se tournant avec un sourire amical.

-Je peux te parler ? Au calme ?

-Bien sûr. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu vas l'apprendre."

Ils avaient toujours entretenu une bonne amitié depuis leur rencontre. Ainsi, James suivit Michael sans objections. Arrivés dans un endroit plus calme, le brun s'adossa au mur et alluma une cigarette.

"Ça te dit ? demanda-t-il en tendant le paquet et Michael accepta volontiers.

-Merci. fit le blond en la portant à la bouche mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour l'allumer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Approche, je vais l'allumer avec la mienne. proposa James

-Ah euh...oui." admit le blond.

Il s'approcha du visage de l'autre et alluma la cigarette détaillant son visage de près. Ceci fait, il s'écarta un peu vivement. Cette proximité le dérangeait.

"Bon de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda James en soufflant la fumée.

-Ah euh en fait, je voulais te dire un truc...important. Depuis un moment.

-Hm ? l'encouragea le brun en relevant la tête, l'air légèrement perplexe.

-En fait... Michael prit une grande inspiration. Je t'aime."

James le regarda, pris au dépourvu puis eut un petit air un peu gêné.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Michael, je t'adore même. Tu fais partie de mes meilleurs amis. Mais pourquoi tu avais besoin de me dire ça en privé ?

-Non tu ne comprends pas... répondit le blond qui perdait son calme. Je t'aime d'amour, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire et je..."

Il s'arrêta devant le visage impassible de James. À quoi pensait-il ? Michael allait reprendre lorsque les lèvres du petit brun se posèrent rapidement, légèrement sur les siennes et s'en détachèrent aussi rapidement. Le blond sentit les cheveux de James sur ses lèvres qu'il venait de quitter quand le brun fit demi-tour.

Michael le regarda partir, totalement paumé. Il ne vit pas le sourire de James.

 ** _fin flashback_**

" _J'ai vraiment cru que c'était réciproque, mais à l'évidence je m'étais trompé..._ " pensa Michael amèrement.

Il se rhabilla et sortit de sa loge. La journée n'était pas terminée.

 **ooOOOoo**

À la fin de l'après-midi, Michael prit ses affaires, alla se changer traversant la foule, salua des gens et allait sortir, mais au dernier moment, il fut percuté par une personne et poussé vers une loge qui s'avéra être celle de James.

Le blond fut poussé dedans et entendit la porte claquer. Il se tourna et vit James, essoufflé. Il semblait avoir couru. _"Pour moi ?"_ ne put s'empêcher de se demander Michael.

Mais sa réflexion fut très vite interrompue lorsque le brun le poussa sur un fauteuil, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il le caressait avec envie et Michael, ayant abandonné, le lui rendait.

"J'ai envie de toi ! Maintenant. Prends-moi !" gémit James.

Il défit un peu sa chemise et sa ceinture puis baissa son jean et son caleçon tout en passant ses mains langoureusement sous le T-shirt de Michael et sur sa verge déjà tendue.

James lui défit à nouveau tout ce qui l'encombrait. Il embrassa encore Michael tout en se préparant. Offert ainsi au blond, il était des plus alléchants, pourtant...

Ça allait trop vite pour Michael. Beaucoup trop vite. Il en avait assez du sexe pour le sexe. Il l'aimait bordel !

"James, non." murmura-t-il fermement en repoussant le brun avec douceur.

Il se leva du fauteuil et devant James abasourdi, il se rhabilla, faisant fi de son érection dont il s'occuperait plus tard.

"Quoi ? souffla le brun, déboussolé.

-J'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas pas envie James. Pas ainsi. Et ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Rhabille-toi.

-Mais j'en ai besoin Michael... geint-il en s'exécutant tout de même.

-Et moi ? De quoi j'ai besoin moi ? Tu n'en as rien à faire.

-Mais...si, j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! Je prends soin de toi ! répliqua James

-Tu te fous de moi ? L'homme qui me pousse dans sa loge sans ménagement juste pour me presque forcer à avoir du sexe avec lui, tout en sachant que, PUTAIN, cet homme je l'aime ! Prétend prendre soin de moi ?! C'est la meilleure ! ricana Michael.

-Mich...

-Sors d'ici.

-C'est ma loge je te sign...

-SORS D'ICI !" hurla le blond hors de lui, triste, déçu et désespérément amoureux pourtant.

James sortit en quatrième vitesse sans demander son reste, l'air à la fois furieux, effrayé et déçu aussi. Sans aucune émotion, Michael rangea tout de même le bordel qu'ils avaient mit dans les débuts de leurs ébats puis rentra chez lui.

Là, il s'assit sur son canapé, dans son loft trop grand, trop vide, et ne résonna plus dans cet appartement désert que les brefs sanglots espacés de Michael.

 **ooOOOoo**

James se sentait vraiment bizarre en rentrant. Il n'avait jamais vu Michael s'énerver ainsi. D'accord, le blond avait toujours semblé taciturne, mais il ne le pensait pas capable de lui hurler après. Comme quoi, ainsi que pour lui et son air ingénu, les apparences sont trompeuses : Michael n'était pas toujours aussi calme.

Peut être avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin... James savait que Michael l'aimait et il avait trouvé un bon plan, selon lui. Sauf que ce plan était devenu plus qu'un simple plan. James s'était servi sans scrupule de Michael et tout s'était retourné contre lui. Michael avait pété les plombs, il avait perdu son plan et il se sentait vraiment mal quand il pensait au blond.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai...?" se questionna-t-il seul sur son balcon, admirant la ville.

 **ooOOOoo**

Ça faisait une semaine que James et Michael ne se parlaient plus. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient la tête. James se sentait vraiment dépressif. Michael lui manquait horriblement, bien qu'il le croise tous les deux jours et il décida d'y remédier.

Par chance l'occasion se présenta à la pause de midi. Michael s'était retiré dans sa loge. James alla toquer. Le blond ouvrit la porte avec un air fatigué. Il n'eut même ps le temps d'articuler trois mots que la porte s'était refermé et que le brun l'embrassait fiévreusement.

D'abord, il se laissa faire, submergé par les sensations dont il s'était lui-même privé mais qui lui avaient cruellement manquées. Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas lui qui attirait James mais simplement le sexe et il le repoussa violemment.

"J'ai dit non James ! Je ne veux pas de ça tu entends ?!"

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas et repartit à l'assaut. Michael mit encore du temps à réagir. Ces divines sensations... Le corps de James plaqué sensuellement contre le sien... Les yeux bleus azur de James qui le détaillaient avec envie...

Une voix le rappela à l'ordre.

" _Il ne t'aime pas_."

Une force incontrôlée et dévastatrice sortie de nulle part et s'empara de Michael. Il donna un grand coup de poing à James qui fut jeté à terre.

"Ne me touche pas ! Tu me dégoutte !" cria-t-il avec fureur et douleur sur un brun assis par terre, abasourdi.

L'air de James énerva encore plus le blond qui lui donna un coup de pied au ventre. Il gémit sous le coup en se tordant de douleur.

"Tu ne fais que te servir de moi pour assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure !" asséna Michael en donnant un autre coup de poing au brun qui toussait et crachait du sang, un filet rouge s'écoulant de sa bouche.

"Je t'en pries, dis moi que je me trompes."

Michael donna un autre coup de pied dans les côtes de James et le posa sur son torse, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

"Tu es répugnant !" cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

" _Et pourtant je t'aime._ "

Preuve que l'humain est bien complexe. Il peut penser et agir en total opposition. Et que l'amour fait faire n'importe quoi et pas toujours en bien.

James chercha à se redresser et Michael enleva son pied. Le brun s'assit, haletant. Il essuya le sang de sa bouche du dos de sa main. Devant son silence, le blond déclara d'une voix dure :

"Ne parais plus jamais devant moi. Et ne t'avises pas non plus de venir me parler. Je ne veux plus te voir. Maintenant dégage." ordonna-t-il en montrant la porte du menton.

À ces mots, le visage de James se décomposa lentement et il s'agrippa à la jambe de Michael.

"Non non NON ! S'il te plaît, non ! Ne me dis pas ça ! J'ai trop besoin de toi ! Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, tu me manques, je me sens minable ! Quand tu es là, je me sens bien, heureux, mon cœur bat fort de joie !"

James s'accrochait pitoyablement au jean de Michael qui se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait pas envie de le décrocher et jubilait, en quelque sorte, de voir James dans une si grande détresse. Ô douce vengeance...

"Je t'en supplies ne me laisse pas... gémit le brun devant l'impassibilité de son vis à vis. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Dis quelque chose, frappe moi si ça te fais du bien mais agis... Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi... supplia James. J'ai besoin de toi..."

Une seule et unique larme roula sur son visage lorsqu'il se releva et il planta ses yeux

océans bleus

dans ceux de Michael

cieux orageux.

Après un court instant, James s'arracha à ce regard inflexible et se dirigea vers la porte.

"D'accord Michael... Plus jamais...

" _Sois pas stupide !_ " fit un voix à Michael.

\- Je ne t'adresserais plus la parole... Plus jamais...

" _Fais quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_ "

-Je ne te regarderais plus, sauf pour le travail, et...

" _James je t'aime, Michael putain! Réagit !_ "

-Et si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir...eh bien je...

" _MICHAEL_ " hurla la voix et soudain, le blond prit enfin conscience des sentiments du brun.

-Je disparaîtrait. Parce que tu l'as dis toi-même, je ne suis qu'une sale ordure qui a profité de toi !" finit James en ouvrant la porte.

Michael sortit de sa léthargie et agrippa l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage rayonnant. Le blond profita de sa stupeur pour fermer la porte.

James l'aimait.

"James, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant besoin de moi ?

-N... Non... Enfin... Je crois que je sais mais...

-Tu m'aimes ! rayonna le blond.

-Je...? Oh c'est ça que je ressentais... fit-il d'un ton défait. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis toujours l'ordure qui a profité de toi.

-Ça change tout."

Et ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'une infime douceur. Michael sentit le goût du sang lorsque sa langue se mêla à celle de James.

"Je suis désolé pour...pour ça. murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du brun où s'étendait un bleu.

-Moi aussi." lui répondit James en se détachant.

Il partit sans même laisser à Michael le temps de réagir.

Plusieurs demandèrent ce qui était arrivé à James qui répondit qu'il avait eut un différent avec un ami. Explication plausible, on ne lui avait rien demandé de plus.

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Ça vous a plut ?**

 **Déplut ?**

 **Faites le moi savoir ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue à celles qui lisent !**

 **Voici voilà tout chaud le dernier chapitre de ce délire qu'a eu mon esprit dérangé ! 8D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **RAR**

 **PinguCat :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Effectivement, j'ai eu envie d'inverser un peu le cours des choses et bizarrement, j'aurais plus tendance à voir Michael en doux romantique amoureux que James. Après c'est mon avis. :) merci encore !**

* * *

Seul chez lui, Michael se turlupinait (mot chelou #1) la tête. Une question le titillait (mot chelou #2) depuis un moment. Il aimait James. James l'aimait. Alors pourquoi cet énergumène (mot chelou #3... ok j'arrête c'est bon rohlala) ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui ? Pour coucher sans sentiments partagés, la y a du monde, mais dès que ça devient sérieux...

"Plus de James !" s'exclama Michael écartant vivement les bras.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ça. En plus il avait la flemme de se faire un truc à manger...

"Bon ben comme d'hab ! Pizza !"

Il allait descendre de chez lui en acheter, ayant remarqué le vide intersidéral dans son frigo en matière de malbouffe (genre il a que des légumes...M.D.R. Quoi je dérange ? Pardon...XD), lorsqu'il eut une idée. Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, il se saisit de son portable.

 **ooOOOoo**

James fut arrêté dans la contemplation de la photo de son ex-femme par le son de son téléphone.

Michael : Salut James. J'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux.

James fut tenté de ne pas répondre mais un message arriva.

Michael : Et je sais que tu as lu ce message ;)

Le brun se frappa la tête. " _Mais quel con!_ " Il fut bien forcé d'envoyer une réponse.

James : Ça fait légèrement pervers stalker...

Michael : Lol dis pas de conneries. J'viens te chercher ça te dis ?

James : Tu sais même pas où j'habite.

Michael : J't'ai fais suivre... :3

James : Hain ? *smiley qui flippe*

Michael : Je rigole. Google Map, tu connais ? bref prépare-toi.

 _"D'accord donc ce malade m'a cherché sur Google Map."_ se dit James en posant son téléphone. _"Va falloir mettre d'autres frusques que ce que j'ai..."_ pensa-t-il.

Finalement, il opta pour un T-shirt manches longues bleu pâle qu'il remonta en manches 3/4 et un jean noir. Il se regarda dans la glace, se passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu longs pour le tournage, observa sa barbe, sourit à son reflet puis se traita de con. Rien n'allait, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, alors à quoi bon.

La sonnerie de son appartement retentit. James alla ouvrir à un Michael rayonnant.

"Saaalut. fit-il en entrant. Oh c'est nice chez toi.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer il me semble. fit sèchement le brun, passablement agacé par le caractère sans gêne de Michael.

-Pas besoin, ton visage t'a précédé. répondit-il en regardant par la baie vitrée.

-Michael écoute-moi..." tenta James tandis que le blond allait sur le balcon.

Le brun eut un regard naturel sur le postérieur de Michael qui se penchait pour regarder en bas et déglutit. Il n'y aurait rien entre eux. " _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Je vais l'éviter et tout ira mieux._ "

"Michael !" appela James plus fort.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Il fit signe à James de venir le rejoindre. Le brun s'accouda au balcon, perdant son regard dans la ville.

"J'aimerais, moi aussi, te parler. fit-il après une inspiration.

-Je crois que tu dois t'expliquer oui.répondit le blond.

-Écoute, on ne peut pas être ensembles.

-Avec une idée pareille, t'as intérêt à trouver des arguments en béton. assura Michael, impassible. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème : Je t'aime, Tu m'aimes. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensembles ?

-Mais...oui je t'aime mais... il prit une inspiration. Okay. Bon, pour commencer : Nous sommes acteurs, et même si le mariage gay est autorisé et les homos plus respectés, certains sont encore contre. En plus moi je suis bi, c'est pire... (Pfff mon pauvre, tu sais pas ce qui circule sur internet...XD)

-Ah oui tu as divorcé il y a...1 an et quelques c'est ça ?

-Euh oui... Bref, ce serait donc très mauvais pour notre carrière.

-C'est vrai. La carrière avant l'amour. fit sérieusement Michael.

-Oui tu vois... commença James en sautant sur l'occasion.

-C'était de l'ironie.

-Ah. Sinon il y a d'autres raisons...

-Hm. fit le blond en reportant son regard sur la ville.

-Ben déjà on va être tout le temps par monts et par vaux. Et moi j'habite essentiellement en Angleterre. Et pour un couple, être séparé, ça favorise le manque de confiance. expliqua le brun.

-J'irais habiter avec toi si c'est que ça.

-Et quand on sera sur différents tournages ? demanda James.

-Ah ouais. admit Michael, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

-Et ensuite... Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? questionna le blond.

-Parce que... commença James. Avec moi... Généralement...

-Oui ? encouragea Michael.

-Ça finit toujours mal... fit le brun en se tordant les mains. Je fais du mal à l'autre ou il m'en fait et à la fin... Ça finit mal.

-Et qui te dis que ce sera pareil avec moi ? Qui te dis que je ne suis pas différent ?

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire ? C'est comme ça depuis la première fois alors pourquoi ça changerait ? répliqua James.

-La première fois ? demanda Michael, intrigué.

-Oui... Euh, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te raconte ? Non parce qu'à la base j'essaye de t'expliquer que toi et moi c'est...

-Non non vas-y." l'interrompit le blond.

" _Cette situation est étrange. Et comment je vais me sortir de là ? Peut être qu'avec Michael ça..._ " songea James tandis qu'il racontait.

"La première fois quand j'étais adulte mais avant quand j'étais plus jeune c'était pareil. Je tombais amoureux, l'autre me disait que oui, lui aussi, puis au bout d'un moment, il me laissait, m'abandonnait.

-Et en tant qu'adulte ?

-Ah...eh bien... C'était un peu la même situation que toi. J'aimais un gars et je lui ai dit. Du coup, j'étais juste là pour baiser, je le savais, mais je l'aimais ! Alors je ne disais rien... Ça a été la première d'une longue série. Puis un jour je me suis dit que je n'étais qu'un sale cœur d'artichaut et que personne ne m'aimerait. J'ai donc décidé que je n'aimerais plus. Je me suis complaint dans mon rôle de victime bien trop longtemps et ça me colle à la peau. Je me suis marié avec une femme qui je pensais sincère, au début elle l'était sûrement. Et elle avait été comme moi. Puis il y a eut de plus en plus de différents entre nous et...elle a demandé le divorce. Je l'aimais, elle aussi. Infouttu d'aimer et d'être aimé. Tu trouves pas ça fort Michael ? demanda James, le visage triste et résigné.

-Je... Je suis désolé pour toi... fit-il.

-Faut pas. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Parce qu'en plus de m'être servit de toi pour baiser, c'étais aussi une sorte de vengeance. Quand j'ai appris que tu m'aimais, j'ai trouvé l'idée de me venger de tous ceux avant toi séduisante. Le jeu allait enfin dans mon sens. Sauf que...je me suis fait avoir par mon propre jeu. Comme quoi... Cœur d'artichaut reste cœur d'artichaut. renifla James avec amertume. Je... Je me suis servit de toi... sanglota-t-il. Et tu m'aimes encore ? Après ce que je t'ai fait ?" demanda le brun en levant vers Michael ses yeux larmoyants.

Michael le regarda, l'air désolé pour son ami (bientôt plus ;)#spoilpastaper) puis il l'enlaça tendrement.

"Ici, il y a une différence. murmura-t-il dans le cou du brun. Ce n'est pas à sens unique.

-Ma femme aussi m'aimait. objecta James en reniflant.

-Moi je suis un homme ! argua Michael en s'écartant.

-Et ? fit James en levant un sourcil dubitatif, les yeux moins humides.

-Et tout le monde sait que les hommes sont les meilleurs, chéri !"

James eut un petit rire et rentra. Le blond le suivit et il ferma la baie vitrée.

"Tu veux manger ? demanda le brun.

-Volontiers !"

 **ooOOOoo**

"C'est super bon ! Tu cuisines comme un dieu !

-Merci. Ça m'occupait lors de mes nombreux chagrin d'amour. ricana James.

-Ah..."

Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Évidemment (pourquoi évidemment ? Je sais pas. '-'), la discussion fut ramenée au film du moment : L'ère d'Ultron. (Je crois hein. :/)

"Clairement, y a une romance entre Tony et Steve. asséna Michael.

-Mouais. Moi je vois bien Tony avec Loki.

-Hein ? Mais euh...comment ?

-Je sais pas. Loki et Tony ont tous les deux un putain d'ego et sont super intelligents. expliqua James en débarrassant son assiette.

-Pas faux." reconnu Michael en penchant la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

Le brun mit ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle et se dirigea vers le couloir.

"Tu vas où ? demanda le blond en se retournant.

-Me doucher." répondit James comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Michael hocha la tête et mit son couvert avec ceux de James.

"Et pas de dessert ? cria-t-il au brun.

-Jamais ! répondit sa voix. Mais il y a des compotes au frigo si tu veux !"

Le blond tira la langue. " _Des compotes ! Même pas en rêve !_ "

Michael entendit l'eau couler. Il resta figé, les yeux dans le vide de nouveau. Puis il eut un ricanement diabolique. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa la main sur la poignée et écouta. James était toujours sous la douche.

" _Bien. Ça va lui apprendre que me laisser tout seul me donne de mauvaises idées..._ "

Il allait repartir lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. " _Oh le naïf !_ " pensa Michael en riant.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte se glissa furtivement dans la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger gémissement derrière le rideau. Intrigué, il s'approcha, le bruit de l'eau couvrant ses mouvements. Michael écarta légèrement le rideau et le referma aussitôt.

Heureusement pour lui, James ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé qu'il était à... Hum.

"Il ose faire ça ici alors que je suis chez lui et que la porte n'es même pas fermée..."

C'est plus un simple oubli, c'est de l'inconscience pure et dure !"

Michael réfléchit un instant et un autre gémissement le tira de sa réflexion. Il eut un sourire machiavélique et se déshabilla. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et...ouvrit le rideau.

Un hurlement suivit d'une savonnette dans la gueule lui répondit.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ESPÈCE DE SANS GÊNE !? ON RENTRE PAS DANS LA DOUCHE DES GENS COMME ÇA ENFIN !

-La porte était même pas fermée à clé. fit Michael désabusé en écartant les bras. C'est comme si tu me demandais de venir tu sais. dit il en rentrant dans la douche.

-Mais Mais Mais mais non enfin je... balbutia James rouge comme une pivoine en prenant conscience de sa position plus que vulnérable et il se colla au mur.

-Chhht." murmura le blond à son oreille.

Michael fit taire James qui recommençait par un baiser langoureux. Il avisa l'érection du brun, sourit, puis se détacha et se glissa sous le jet. Le plus jeune le regardait se savonner abasourdi. Le blond entreprit de savonner l'autre toujours bloqué puis il les rinça tous les deux.

Michael se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Il parsema le visage de James avec de doux baisers, descendit sur son torse et passa lentement sa langue le long de la verge tendue. Le brun poussa un gémissement saccadé en passant ses mains dans les cheveux humides de Michael qui recommençait.

Puis sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche. La respiration de James se coupa sous la sensation tandis que Michael faisait de lents vas et viens, aspirant le sexe le plus possible afin de procurer un maximum de plaisir à son brun.

"Mi... Mi...chaeeeel !" gémit James d'une voix terriblement sexy.

Le blond accéléra ses vas et viens et le brun se libéra dans sa bouche dans un long et sensuel gémissement. Michael avala la semence en souriant et se releva pour embrasser James encore sous extase.

"Ce...c'était ma première fois... haleta-t-il

-Fier d'être le premier alors..." susurra Michael avec un grand sourire.

Michael coupa l'eau et ils se séchèrent tout en s'embrassant. Puis il eut une idée. Une fois secs, le blond prit James dans ses bras en princesse en ricanant.

"Hé mais lâche moaaaa ! protesta le brun.

-Mouahaha !

-Ça fait psychopathe là. remarqua James en se cramponnant à Michael alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

Alors, on en était où ? fit pensivement Michael. Ah oui ! J'vais te faire crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que t'aies plus de voix ! ricana-t-il en jetant James sur le lit.

-T'es un vrai psychopathe en fait... dit le brun d'une voix rauque après avoir déglutit difficilement.

-Peut être. admit Michael en se mettant au dessus de James. Ça dépend de quoi on parle..." murmure-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il captura la bouche de James qui essaya sans effort de se dégager. Michael le sentit et s'arrêta, sondant les yeux turquoises du brun de ses cieux orageux.

"Je... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda James, hésitant.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué avec toi ? soupira le blond en roulant les yeux, exaspéré.

-Mais je...

-Écoute, je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est différent. Fais moi confiance."

James regarda un instant, qui sembla trop long à Michael, puis finalement hocha la tête. Michael sourit et fondit sur les lèvres du brun en frottant leurs deux entrejambes.

Le plus jeune gémit lorsque le blond lui mordilla le téton tandis qu'il le caressait avec amour. James était envahi par les sensations que lui procurait Michael. Il n'avait jamais connu le sexe aussi bon. Peut être parce que, comme le dit le blond, cette fois ci c'est différent.

Il sentit Michael mettre un doigt en lui et serra les dents. Puis le second lui arracha un cri aigu. Le blond s'arrêta pour guetter les réactions de James qui ouvrit ses yeux plein de larmes pour les plonger dans les siens.

"Ça... ça va aller ? questionna-t-il en caressant la joue du brun.

-Je...oui, oui ça v...va aller." assura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre puis ferma les yeux.

Michael le regarda puis se percha pour l'embrasser en enfonçant le troisième doigt qui fit crier franchement le brun. Il le prépara avec lenteur tout en le masturbant pour le détourner de la douleur tout en l'embrassant lentement.

Enfin, il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe déjà dur devant l'entrée de James qui frémit. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux embués de larmes ens e mordant la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. C'était comme si c'était la première fois pour tous les deux. Ils s'observaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Michael entama de lents allers-retours en masturbant James qui gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Enfin ils se libérèrent en même temps en criant le nom de leur amant. Ils s'étaient véritablement unis, corps et âme.

James se pelotonna contre Michael qui lui sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues puis murmura :

"Je t'aime Michael..." avant de s'endormir, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur du blond fi tun bon de joie dans sa poitrine.

Ils étaient enfin un couple. Au diable les médias, mauvaises langues et autres chieurs. Michael s'en foutait ! Il était heureux !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bon. J'admets que ce n'est que du fluff à fond. Mais bon. Ça fait du bien de temps à autre, nan ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review ! (siouplaiiit)**

 **Kisu,**

 **Toxic Vador.**


End file.
